In the fine timing measurement (FTM) procedure specified by IEEE 802.11mc, a client device and wireless access point (AP) perform a ranging exchange process. A client will perform this ranging process with several APs until it has enough information to determine its own location. Multipath and other conditions can impair FTM measurements and result in poor location computations.